Duplex quick-connect electrical fittings are commonly used to rapidly connect two electrical cables to a single knockout aperture in an electrical box or electrical panel. Duplex quick-connect electrical fittings typically include a two-piece connector body having a trailing body portion with two bores therein for insertion of electrical cables and a leading body portion with a single bore therein for insertion into a knockout aperture of the electrical panel.
In a typical two-piece duplex quick-connect electrical fitting, the leading body portion includes an opening that accepts the trailing body portion and the two pieces are pressed together and connected by a screw or similar fastener. The two body portions are typically axially aligned and connected end-to-end, with the trailing body portion pressed within the opening of the leading body portion. Constructing a duplex fitting with axially aligned and joined end-to-end body portions typically adds substantial width and length to the resultant fitting as the leading body portion must be made large enough to accept the entire trailing body portion.
The amount of metallic alloy material used to construct the connector body portions directly affects the cost of the resultant fitting. It is therefore advantageous for manufacturers to minimize the size of the body portions to reduce unit production costs. Furthermore, there are times when an installer must disassemble the duplex fitting after it has been initially connected to a box or panel, such as for inspection or removal of the inserted electrical cables. In a conventional two-piece duplex fitting, it is difficult to separate the two body portions in order to inspect or remove the connected electrical cables.
Accordingly, what is needed is a duplex electrical fitting that lowers unit production costs. Furthermore, the duplex electrical fitting must be capable of being easily disassembled after connection to an electrical box to allow inspection of the inserted electrical cables.